Quand l'espion est démasqué
by ishtar212
Summary: Lors d'une ronde de nuit Hermione tombe sur nul autre que Sirius Black... L'histoire se déroule durant la 6ème année.


Le soleil commençait à pointer son nez sur la lande verte de cette contrée secrète de l'Angleterre. Le collège Poudlard s'éveillait doucement. On pouvait voir les lumières s'allumer au fur à mesure et la vie reprendre au sein de ce prestigieux établissement.

Pourtant malgré cette relative tranquillité, nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre terrible. Lord Voldemort montait en puissance et depuis son retour sa vengeance était terrible. Malgré le poids de cette guerre, notre magique essayait de passer une année scolaire la plus "normale" possible. Chacun à sa façon gérait ce stress à sa manière. Pour Harry c'était une étude de la magie avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Pour Ron s'était essayer de se goinfrer le plus possible et pour Hermione, s'était apprendre le plus possible au travers les livres.

Les trois étaient plus soudé que jamais mais en même temps loin des uns et des autres. La mort de Sirius Black était encore très fraiche dans leur mémoire mais il fallait vivre. Hermione qui avait un coup de cœur pour le parrain d'Harry faisait partie des personnes ayant le plus de mal à accepter cette mort. Un amour d'adolescente mais un amour quand même.

Enfermée dans la bibliothèque elle repensait souvent aux moments qu'elle avait pu partager avec lui. Ce matin était plus dur que les autres. Elle se prépara mais en même temps elle sent un vide dans sa poitrine.

_Tu es stupide Hermione. En plus il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Sirius. Ce n'est pas ce petit baiser qu'il t'a fait qui signifie quelque chose_.

En repensant à cela elle repassa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et elle sourit.

- Hermione grouille on va être en retard.

_Ginny... Elle la seule chose qui la stimule c'est son amour pour Harry. Quand elle dit que l'on va être en retard c'est surtout qu'elle ne va pas voir assez longtemps Harry._

- Avance, j'arrive.

Hermione fini de se préparer et avança pour se rendre vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuné. Dans le couloir elle croisa beaucoup d'élèves à qui elle prit le temps de dire bonjour et de discuter. Cela lui valut la peine de prendre un petit déjeuné express. Avec ses amis elle se rendit comme à son habitude dans sa salle de cours et comme d'habitude elle récolta des points pour se maison. Cette routine, même si elle l'aimait elle la trouvait lassante. Elle avait envie d'action, elle avait envie de se vider la tête. Et l'occasion ne tarda pas à arriver.

Elle revenait de la bibliothèque après des longues heures de travail quand elle vit un petit morceau de parchemin trainer au milieu du couloir. Elle le ramassa et le déplia.

_**Rendez-vous à 22h00 à la tour d'astronomie**_

Pas de signature, pas de nom, juste ce petit mot. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle se doutait que c'était un rendez-vous galant. Elle savait aussi que le couvre-feu de l'école était à 21h30. En tant que préfète elle ira voir. Elle grondera et comme à son habitude elle les enverra dans leur dortoir.

_Comment peuvent-ils être si stupides sachant que l'on est en pleine guerre ?_

Après le repas, Hermione alla à son dortoir pour se préparer à sa ronde de la soirée. Elle savait qu'elle devait la faire avec un professeur à partir de 22h30, elle espérait que ce soit sa directrice de maison. Quand la grande horloge sonna 21h30, elle sortit et se mis en route.

Pour commencer les coins habituels, couloirs des maisons, placards et enfin la salle sur demande. Une fois ces lieux visités elle regarda l'heure.

21h50

Elle se dirigea donc vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle vit une fine lumière filtrer au bas de la porte.

_Comme je me doutais, ce sont des amoureux !_

Elle ne fit pas de bruit et tendit l'oreille.

Rien

_Peut-être qu'il ou elle a renoncé ?_

Des bruits de pas à l'intérieur.

_Ah ! Enfin !_

Elle entra en claquant la porte. Elle voulait vraiment les surprendre.

- Que faites-vous ici alors que le couvre-feu est passé ?

Seulement son entrée en la matière fut vite tombée à l'eau car elle ne s'adressait à personne. Elle fit le tour de la pièce des yeux mais rien...

C'est alors qu'une main arriva par derrière elle. Hermione n'était plus une enfant et elle était devenue une sacrée bonne sorcière. Avant que la personne ne put la toucher elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa de manière menaçante .

- Du calme Hermione.

Cependant, elle resta en garde. En effet, devant elle se tenait nul autre que Sirius Black

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Hermione c'est moi.

- Je ne vous crois pas. J'ai vu Sirius mourir au ministère.

- Je ne suis pas mort.

- Pourquoi je vous croirai ?

- Parce que c'est moi.

Il venait de lui dire cette phrase avec cette mimique si craquante. Cette même mimique qui lui avait fait juste avant de l'embrasser. Il se rapprocha d'elle mais elle n'avait toujours pas baissé sa baguette. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

- Sirius est mort. Vous n'êtes pas Sirius.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui saisit sa baguette.

- Si c'est moi

Les larmes d'Hermione commençaient à couler.

- Non

- Si

Il se colla un peu plus

- Non !

Elle criait presque

- Si Hermione.

Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle put totalement pleurer sa joie, sa peine, sa colère. Dieu comme il lui avait manqué, même si elle ne voulait pas le croire elle voulait aussi apprécier ce moment.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment avant qu'Hermione se décide de bouger. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et posa enfin la question

- Comment ?

Alors il la fit s'assoir et commença à raconter.

- Quand tu m'as vu tomber je ne suis pas vraiment tombé. Je suis resté accroché à ce voile durant des jours. J'ai lutté pour remonter car j'avais l'impression d'être dans un nid de détraqueurs.

- Je gagnais centimètre par centimètre afin de revenir à la vie. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seuls.

Elle se blottit tout contre lui. Elle ne réalisait pas.

- Comment tu as su que je viendrai ?

- Tu es curieuse, je savais que tu es la seule femme dans ce château qui n'aurait pas peur de moi. Et puis tu m'as déjà sauvé une fois.

Elle sourit.

- Et si ce n'avait pas été moi qui ramasse ton papier ?

- J'ai pris un risque. Et puis j'avais ensorcelé celui-ci. Tu étais la seule à pouvoir le lire

_Que c'était bon de l'entendre. Je pourrai rester ainsi des heures._

- Veux-tu que je prévienne Harry ?

- Oui mais pas tout de suite.

Hermione se releva et recommença à douter. Il lui sourit

- Je t'explique avant que tu me stupefixe.

Elle ne dit mot et l'écouta.

- Ne dit rien pour l'instant à Harry car son entrainement avec Dumbledore est dur et ne se passe pas comme cela le devrait. J'ai obtenu d'Albus l'autorisation de séjourner dans la tour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

- Dumbledore est au courant ?

_Il faut que je vérifie absolument. Je ne dois pas prendre de risques inutiles._

- Bien sûr ! Tu crois que j'ai fait comment pour survivre ?

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Personne d'autre.

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à 300%. Elle voulait y croire mais en même temps elle avait encore des doutes. Elle fut sur le point de poser une nouvelle question quand elle entendit l'horloge sonner.

- Je dois filer mais je reviens plus tard.

- Je t'attends.

Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et fila vers la grande entrée afin de finir son tour de garde avec son professeur. Quand il fut certain qu'elle était loin, le sourire niais se transforma en grimace.

_Vous allez me le payer Dumbledore._

Alors il glissa par un passage secret et s'éclipsa.

Hermione arriva en courant, elle avait quelques minutes de retard qu'elle pourra faire passer pour une intervention auprès d'élèves hors de leurs dortoirs. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant en bas des escaliers qu'elle vit celui qui allait partager son tour de garde. Severus Rogue était là, droit, fermé et extrêmement en colère comme a son habitude.

- Vous avez 3 minutes de retard Miss Granger. Vous venez de faire perdre 30 points à votre maison.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien répliquer sinon la punition serait doublée.

_Pffff Il n'arrive toujours à admettre que nous ne sommes plus en l'an 40 !_

- Excusez-moi professeur. Il y avait des trainards...

Il ne dit pas un mot et commença à avancer dans le dédalle de couloir. Hermione elle le suivi en essayant de rester à sa hauteur.

Ils tournèrent depuis 20 bonnes minutes quand il lui adressa enfin la parole.

- Nous vérifions la tour d'astronomie et nous pourrons être libérés de cette corvée.

La panique s'installa et elle savait qu'elle devait agir rapidement. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas aller à l'encontre de son professeur sinon il se fâcherait et elle risquait de perdre une tonne de points.

- Oui vous avez raison. Dans la tour d'astronomie il y a toujours des resquilleurs.

Rogue la regarda en levant un sourcil.

- Que me cachez-vous ?

Hermione prit un air des plus innocents

- Rien professeur

Ses yeux se plissèrent et les deux petites fentes devinrent rouges.

Hermione recula d'un pas. Son professeur lui faisait vraiment peur.

- Rentrez dans votre dortoir

La sanction était tombée. Elle savait qu'il irait voir seul et qu'il risquait de trouver Sirius. Les risques étaient trop grands.

- Nous n'allons pas à la tour d'astronomie ?

- Rentrez dans votre dortoir.

La bataille était perdue. Alors elle prit la direction de son dortoir. Elle devait faire vite.

A peine rentrée elle alla chercher la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et fila vers la tour. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de son professeur. Elle se colla contre le mur en le voyant repartir en direction de ses appartements.

_OUF_

Alors plus calmement elle se dirigeât vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle y pénétra doucement et essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité elle chuchota :

- Sirius ?

Elle avança avec beaucoup de précaution

- Sirius ?

Alors elle trébucha mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol une main l'attrapa, et patatra ils tombèrent ensemble. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius. Il était sur elle. Secrètement elle avait espéré se retrouver dans cette position plus d'une fois avec Sirius. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait bouger mais en même temps elle avait envie de le toucher. Alors elle franchi le pas. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et quand elle les rouvrit les fit courir sa main livre sur le coté de Sirius.

Il eut dans un premier temps un petit recul puis il la regarda à nouveau. Il comprit qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua doucement de peur de casser cette intimité. Elle voulait aller plus loin. Elle voulait sentir sa peau pour être sure. Elle voulait ses lèvres afin de s'y abreuver comme elle avait eu l'occasion de la faire une seule fois...

Elle savait que ces caresses lui faisaient de l'effet, la preuve en est cette bosse naissante au niveau de son entre jambe. Alors dans un courage Griffondien elle approcha ses lèvres. Sirius hésita. Alors quand il senti sa main passa sous sa chemise il n'hésita plus et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était doux tendre mais aussi vital pour chacun.

Tout s'enchaina vite. Hermione bascula sur Sirius et pris les choses en main. A califourchon sur lui elle déboutonnait sa chemise pendant que leurs langues se livraient bataille. A croire que la survie de l'un ou de l'autre dépendant de ca baiser. Hermione ne se croyait pas capable de tant. Elle brisa le baiser et commença à s'attaquer à son coup. Bientôt Sirius se retrouva la chemise ouverte et Hermione put se relever pour le regarder. Ce qu'elle vit l'excita encore plus. Au-delà des cicatrices, au-delà des marques, des bleus elle le trouvait beau. Sirius lui restait sur sa faim, il la voulait, la désirai. Il ne savait pas s'il allait contenir son envie encore longtemps. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché de femmes. Elle le rendait fou. Il donna un petit coup de rein pour que son sexe touche le sien. Surprise elle poussa un petit cri mais compris vite que cela n'était pas désagréable malgré l'érection de Sirius. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et les fit glisser sur ses cuisses. La position avait fait relever un peu sa jupe. Il glissa donc ses mains en dessous et commença à remonter.

Hermione elle senti sa peau bruler sous le contact des mains de Sirius. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de telles sensations. Elle commença à gémir et se tortiller afin d'accentuer le contact de leurs deux sexes. Sirius se redressa quand il fut en contact de la petite culotte en coton. Il avait envie de s'abreuver de ses lèvres, de gouter à sa douceur et laisser ses sens exploser sous ses charmes. Il l'embrassa plus délicatement et poursuivi plus bas. Il redessina son menton et vint se lover dans son cou. Sa peau était du miel. Son érection était à son paroxysme, et Hermione le sentait bien. Alors elle ouvrit son pantalon et sorti non sans peine le membre raide et gonflé de son amant. Elle écarta sa culotte et ainsi les deux sexes purent se toucher. Cette sensation rendit Sirius dingue. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il ne voulait plus attendre.

Alors sans demander son reste, il vint placer ses mains sur son sexe et releva un peu Hermione afin de la pénétrer de tout son long. Elle avait envie mais en même temps elle avait peur. Ce n'était pas sa première fois mais c'était avec Sirius. Alors elle se laissa faire et enfin elle put le sentir en elle.

Sirius la regardait et guettait le moindre signe. Il voulait qu'elle prenne elle aussi du plaisir. Alors quand il sentit qu'elle remuait les hanches il put se lâcher. Il l'allongea sur lui afin de reprendre le dessus. Ils se retournèrent, et Sirius se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur elle. A la différence c'est que sa chemise tombait sur ses bras, son pantalon était à moitié sur ses cuisses et qu'Hermione était chemise ouverte et jupe relevée. Lentement il commença ses va et vient et cela électrisa Hermione qui se plongea dans le plaisir sans aucune retenue. Ses gémissements donnaient à Sirius l'envie d'aller encore plus vite. Son rythme accéléra, et d'un sort non formulé, Hermione se retrouva sans soutien-gorge, la poitrine à l'air.

Il prit délicatement un sein dans sa main et commença à jouer avec le téton afin d'augmenter le plaisir d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait remonté un bras derrière sa tête et l'autre caressait les fesses de Sirius tout en lui donnant le rythme.

Ce ballet était délectable pour les deux et sentant l'orgasme arriver, Hermione écarta ses cuisses encore plus afin que Sirius puisse allez au plus loin d'elle. Elle releva ces deux bras afin de laisser son amant les pleins pouvoirs sur elle. Alors dans un ultime coup de rein, les deux jouirent à l'unisson. Sirius s'effondra sur Hermione à bout de souffle et lui murmura un simple merci.

Il resta ainsi pendant un moment quand il sentit une pointe sur le coin de sa tête. Quand il se redressa il vit la baguette d'Hermione le pointer et dans les yeux de celle-ci non plus l'amour comme il avait pu le lire quelques secondes avant mais une détermination extrême. Il voulut saisir la sienne mais il ne la trouva pas.

- Je pense que c'est ceci que tu cherches ?

Elle montra sa baguette dans sa deuxième main. Il se poussa d'elle et s'assit

- Oui en effet

- Qui es-tu ?

- Sirius Black

- Sirius Black est mort ! Dis-moi qui tu es ?

- Tu traites toujours ainsi les personnes avec qui tu viens de faire l'amour ?

Il voulait la toucher afin de récupérer sa baguette et reprendre la situation en main. Peut-être qu'il la tuera ?

- Peut être... Maintenant arrête de me mentir. Tu n'es pas Sirius Black ! Et ça je le sais parce que Sirius n'a ni marque des ténèbres sur le bras, ni de cicatrice sur le flanc droit.

- Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ?

- Car j'ai vu le corps de Sirius souvent. Je le connais par cœur.

- Si je ne suis pas Sirius qui je suis toi qui es si intelligente.

Hermione était en colère. Elle avait vu tout de suite à son corps que ce n'était pas Sirius mais pourtant elle a fait l'amour avec cet homme. Elle l'avait laissé plonger en elle et elle en retour s'était donnée sans compter. Elle avait pris son pied mais ça elle refusera de l'admettre.

- Vous êtes un mangemort. Vous êtes un espion qui croit que c'est en passant par moi que vous allez pouvoir atteindre Harry. Sauf que je suis prête à mourir pour lui, pour la liberté, pour la victoire

- Vous avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses... Mais pourquoi avoir fait l'amour dans ce cas? Face de si jolies paroles je serai enclin a croire que vous êtes du genre faites l'amour pas la guerre. Peut-être devriez vous envoyez un bouquet de fleur au seigneur des ténébres pour stopper cette guerre. Ou encore faire l'amour avec lui ?

Elle avait entretemps lancé un sort pour attacher l'imposteur. Ainsi elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Alors un éclair aveuglant frappa la salle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, elle se retrouva désarmée, les bras bloqués dans son dos. L'imposteur la tenait.

- Espèce de petite idiote. Tu crois être assez puissante ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir par une minable petite étudiante de 6ème année ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Sentir son souffle dans son cou ramenai en elle des souvenirs trop proches. Elle avait non seulement encore envie de lui mais aussi de le maitriser et lui montrer de quoi la petite étudiante est capable. Pour le principe elle essaya de se dégager mais elle savait foncièrement que c'était peine perdue. Alors il se replaça en face d'elle.

- Filez petite fille !

- Ma baguette ?

Il lui rendit et la laissa partir. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et fila vers son dortoir

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla fatiguée. En effet, ses activités nocturnes et aussi les questions qu'elle se posait l'avait tenue réveillée tard dans la nuit. Elle voulait savoir qui il était et surtout Hermione se demandait si elle devait prévenir Dumbledore. Après tout il lui avait dit qu'il était au courant.

Quand elle pénétra dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné elle avait les yeux cernés et surtout elle avait pris la décision de mener son enquête même si au fond d'elle, elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'installa avec ses amis et pris son petit déjeuné. Elle repensait encore à la veille. Le plaisir qu'ils avaient pris. Son envie de poursuivre sachant qu'il n'était pas celui auquel elle pensait, le bonheur quand elle l'a senti en elle. Le rouge lui monta instantanément au joue. Alors Ginny se pencha sur elle

- Qui te provoque tant de rougeur ?

Ginny était vraiment douée pour remarquer ce genre de détail. Alors Hermione fit la seule réponse possible.

- Je ne sais même pas.

Et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. Les garçons eux ne purent que les regarder avec incrédulité.

Quand la grande cloche sonna 10 minutes avant le cours, les deux filles se séparèrent encore en rigolant.

- C'est de savoir que l'on a Rogue qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Hermione regarda Ron et lui fit claquer un gros bisou sur la joue. Elle était certes fatigué mais heureuse. Celui-ci sous le choc ne répondit rien. Cependant quand il vit qu'elle faisait de même avec Harry il ronchonna.

- Tu es folle Hermione !

Harry lui était sous l'effet du rire de sa petite amie et de son amie. Alors elle prit les deux garçons par la taille et les emmena vers la salle de cours.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cachot. Tout sourire et heureux.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit l'atmosphère se transforma en une fraction de seconde. Le sévère professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se tenait derrière son bureau attendant que son assemblé de cornichon s'installe. Comme elle s'était ouverte, la porte se referma avec fracas.

En essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, les jeunes étudiant s'installèrent. Hermione était seule à son pupitre derrière Harry et Ron. Elle sortait minutieusement ses affaires quand elle entendit la voix haute et forte de son professeur

- Ne sortait que vos plumes. Nous allons vérifier vos connaissances aujourd'hui. Vous me ferez 2 rouleaux de parchemin sur les sortilèges interdits.

Les élèves n'osèrent pas souffler et commencèrent à travailler. Harry et Ron se retournèrent pour lancer un regard de détresse à Hermione qui elle ne les vit pas car déjà plongée dans sa rédaction.

Cela faisait 1h00 que les élèves planchaient sur leur devoir quand Rogue décida de se lever afin de vérifier le travail. Il circulait dans les rangées en s'arrêtant sur chaque copie

_Encore des torchons !_

Quand il arriva sur les Griffondor, il se plaça devant Harry et Ron. Les deux amis cherchaient désespérément comment remplir leur 2ème rouleau. La présence de leur professeur les impressionnait, et cela avait toujours été le cas. Il ne se donna pas la peine d'aller dans les travers des autres élèves et alla se rassoir à son bureau.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione se leva et alla donner son devoir à son professeur. Celui-ci ne leva pas la tête et lui dit simplement de poser son devoir.

- Puis-je lire en attendant professeur ?

Rogue leva son sourcil et enfin daigna la regarder. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Hermione regagna sa place et attendit.

Afin de gagner du temps sur ses corrections, Rogue commença à lire le devoir d'Hermione. Il allait entamer le second parchemin quand la cloche de la délivrance sonna.

Hermione, Harry et Ron ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'Hermione commença à piailler sur le devoir. Ron et Harry eux ne voulaient plus en entendre parler.

La journée fini, Hermione retourna à la tour d'astronomie. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas là mais elle devait mener l'enquête.

Elle pénétra fébrilement dans la pièce. Rien n'avait bougé. Des traces des émois de la veille étaient encore visibles mais elle essaya de ne pas les regarder.

Elle scruta les moindres détails de la pièce, mais elle ne trouva rien. Alors elle prit le temps de regarder la pièce d'un autre angle. En effet, la guerre lui avait permis d'affiner ses capacités logiques. Alors après avoir regardé le sol elle recommença avec les murs. C'est dans l'interstice de l'un d'entre qu'elle vit un système de levier qui permettait d'accéder à un couloir. Mue par un courage Griffondien elle s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Après plusieurs mètres elle se rendit compte qu'elle atterrissait dans l'entrée de l'école. Ce passage secret n'apparaissait sur aucune carte. Même la carte du maraudeur cela signifie donc que celui-ci a été fait après. Hermione voulut faire marche arrière mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas. En effet, le passage s'était refermé.

_Flute!_

C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de "brillant". Elle ramassa l'objet et le fit tourner dans ses doigts. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle comprit qui était l'inconnu. Depuis le début elle s'en doutait mais maintenant elle en avait la preuve.

Elle se rua vers le bureau du directeur. Le mot de passe donné, elle pénétra sans se faire annoncer dans celui-ci.

Albus Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune fille mais le perdit rien de sa splendeur. Il contourna son bureau et s'assit comme si de rien.

- Je vous écoute Miss Granger

Mais Hermione ne dit rien. Elle attendait. Le directeur lui tendit alors son bocal à confiserie

- Un bonbon au citron ?

Alors Hermione fit un grand sourire

- Merci Monsieur le Directeur.

- Alors Hermione. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

- Votre espion est démasqué Monsieur.

Dumbledore l'encouragea à parler.

- Je sais que Sirius est mort. Que l'homme qui a essayé de se faire passer pour lui, l'a fait à votre demande. Oui Monsieur, le fait qu'il puisse vous impliquer ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : VOUS étiez à l'origine de cette manipulation. Ensuite, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas que je prévienne Harry, ça m'a paru suspect mais la justification pouvait tenir. Sauf qu'Harry lui n'est pas doué en espionnage. En effet, si ses cours avec vous se passaient réellement mal il n'aurait pas ri avec moi tout à l'heure. Il ne me manquait que la confirmation du nom de votre espion.

Elle laissa planer un moment les mots. Elle voulait savoir si jusque-là elle s'était trompée mais le silence de Dumbledore ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Elle avait deviné.

- J'ai pensé à Malfoy au début. En effet, le fils Malfoy sous ses airs de "je suis soumis au seigneur des ténèbres" est faible et ferai n'importe quoi pour sortir de l'emprise de son père même avaler du polynectar. Mais le fait que la marque des ténèbres soit toujours visible même bras nu ce n'était pas ça. Et puis il y avait la cicatrice sur le flanc. Il a essayé de justifier cela comme une trace nouvelle dû au fait qu'il a "essayé" de se tirer du voile mais elle était trop ancienne pour être cela. Alors je suis retournée dans la tour d'astronomie. J'ai trouvé le passage secret mais je n'ai pas trouvé que cela.

Elle posa alors sur le bureau de Dumbledore le petit maillon trouvé quelques minutes avant.

- Si je suis votre raisonnement Miss Granger, j'aurai envoyé un espion afin de vous manipuler mais pour quelle raison ?

Hermione hallucinait. Il n'avouait pas !

- Pour atteindre Harry bien sûr ! Voldemort sait que son point faible c'est son amour pour les autres. Ron et moi-même sommes ses meilleurs amis donc un point faible important. De plus il vous était plus facile de me tester moi compte tenu que les filles sont plus naïves que les garçons.

- Sauf que je ne le suis pas Professeur !

En disant cette dernière phrase elle s'était retournée et faisait face maintenant à Sévérus Rogue. Albus de son côté c'est mis à claquer des mains. Il était vraiment très fier d'elle. En moins de 24h00, elle avait déjoué son plan.

Hermione, elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Elle avait compris que Rogue était l'espion de Dumbledore en trouvant le maillon, c'était la pièce manquante à son puzzle.

- Vous êtes loin d'être naïve et Harry peut être fier de vous avoir comme ami Miss Granger.

Dumbledore entraina son étudiante et son professeur dans une petite pièce adjacente.

- Installez-vous Miss Granger. Je vais tout vous raconter. Le professeur Rogue n'aura qu'à compléter si je me trompe.

Hermione obéi mais ne pipa mot. Quant à Rogue il se mit un peu plus loin et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Harry travaille dur pour trouver une signification au retour de Voldemort. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, il a un très gros point faible c'est vous et Monsieur Weasley. Il est tellement fidèle en amitié qu'il se met en danger à chaque leçon. Il se bat mais uniquement pour retrouver ceux qu'il aime. Certes c'est très noble et louable mais Voldemort se sert de lui par rapport à ceci. C'est la raison pour laquelle Sirius est mort.

Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur.

- Harry doit être protégé. Je sais que vous et Monsieur Weasley êtes capables de sacrifices mais il fallait savoir si vous étiez attaquable. Ainsi Mme Bibine a testé Ron à travers son point faible qui est le Quiddich. En début d'année sans le savoir votre ami a passé le test avec succès.

- Et moi ?

- Vous miss Granger, avec le professeur Rogue nous avons imaginé un moyen de vous atteindre. Que Merlin me soit temoin, nous avons cherché longtemps. Vous êtes une élève brillante et vous nous l'avez prouvé ce soir.

Rogue parla

- Lors d'une de mes visites au square Grimmaud j'ai vu les regards que vous lanciez à Black. Ce regard je l'avais vu si souvent quand j'étais élève.

Hermione baissa la tête.

- N'en voulez pas au professeur Rogue Hermione. Il n'a fait que son devoir.

Elle gardait le silence. Elle savait qu'il avait été au-delà de son devoir. Elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Après de longues minutes sans un mot, elle se décida.

- Puis-je aller me coucher professeur ?

En posant une main paternelle sur la jeune fille, le directeur l'autorisa à quitter son bureau.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes avant de se parler.

- Je vous l'ai dit que ça ne marcherai pas. Elle est loyale à Potter !

- Vous aviez raison Sévérus. Mais admettez qu'elle vous a impressionné.

Rogue se contenta de pincer les lèvres et Dumbledore su qu'il avait vu juste. Alors Rogue pris la direction de la sortie.

- Ah juste une chose mon ami.

Rogue se retourna en levant son sourcil

- Votre cicatrice se trouve bien en haut de votre cuisse ?

Rogue se contenta d'acquiescer et sortie.

Une fois seul, il s'adressa à Flumsec

- Tout compte fait mon plan a fonctionné se dit-il

Plus bas sur les marches, Hermione attendait le professeur Rogue. Elle voulait lui parler. Quand elle l'entendit descendre elle se releva

- Je croyais que vous étiez fatigué ?

- Je voulais vous parler.

- Je ne veux pas vous écouter.

Alors qu'il s'éloigné elle cria

- Nous avons fait l'amour !

Rogue se retourna et revint sur elle. Son regard aurait pu foudroyer quiconque pouvait le croiser.

- Et alors ?

- Vous saviez que c'était moi

- Vous saviez que je n'étais pas lui

Elle pouvait sentir son haleine. Elle se rappelait de son étreinte, et en cette instant elle désirai tant recommencer.

- Je l'ai su dès les premiers mots prononcés.

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul. Il y avait encore des élèves dans les couloirs et il ne voulait pas être entendu, alors il tira Hermione dans la pièce la plus proche.

- Comment ?

- C'était sûr que vous n'étiez pas lui car j'ai fait des recherches sur l'arche.

Rogue gardait le silence.

- L'arche est un passage en sens unique. Si Sévérus avait effectivement réussi à repasser l'arche il ne pourrait être qu'une goule et non le visage que vous m'avez présenté.

Le regard de Rogue se fit encore plus sévère.

- De plus vous avez commis beaucoup d'erreur professeur.

- JE suis espion depuis des années miss Granger qu'est-ce qui vous permets de vous croire si forte.

- J'ai menti à Dumbledore. J'ai su que c'était vous avant même que je vous embrasse. Le maillon fut seulement la confirmation de mes doutes.

Rogue ne pouvait y croire.

- Si vous saviez que c'était moi jamais vous ne m'auriez embrassé.

- Voilà votre erreur professeur.

- J'ai toujours eu énormément de respect pour vous, pour votre travail. Et puis pour vous démasquer je devais savoir si vous franchiriez la ligne. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à croire que consciemment vous puissiez m'embrasser, que vous puissiez me faire l'amour sachant votre droiture.

Pour la première fois, Rogue se senti gêné par les paroles d'Hermione. Hermione elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle s'approcha et voulu le toucher.

- J'ai aimé tu sais

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le toucher qu'il lui saisit la main et l'emprisonna dans la sienne avant de la tirer pour la coller contre lui pour une étreinte chaude. Il ne l'avouera pas mais lui aussi avait aimé. Celle-ci ne dura que quelques secondes mais durant ce temps ils purent se laisser aller tous les deux.


End file.
